Rape of the Roman Noble
by Writer's-411
Summary: During a chaotic time in Rome, the Gallic army comes in through the front gates, pillaging the city. Byakuya, along with his grandfather, stay in Rome, unable to allow the Gaul to do as they please. Kenpachi Zaraki, the leader of the Gaul forces, comes upon Byakuya's home and kills his grandfather. When both Noble and Barbarian clash, they butt heads for control. Yaoi KenBya


**Warning: Violence, rape (both meanings so watch out), gore, historical reference (in terms of Classicists' research minus the "Bleach" men), Yaoi (Woo!), profanity, etc... **

**Kenpachi x Byakuya**

_**Extreme Seme Files**_**: Rape of the Roman Noble**

Byakuya stood proudly amongst a group of his fellow Noble Romans at the city's senate, awaiting the announcement of what was to come from their fight against the Gaul from the North. He waited patiently, ignoring the other Nobles who complained of waiting for far too long. All of the Nobles were wearing white or red clothing that draped over their shoulders and covered their feet. In Byakuya's case, he wore red silk, which made his skin glow and emphasized the shine of his long hair. His hair fell down his back and reached his bottom, sparkling in the sunlight and decorated in silver leaves that intertwined with the strands.

The group of Nobles didn't have to wait long, for they heard screams coming from the entrance of their city. Everyone turned around in shock, but Byakuya only looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened, however, when he saw the Roman army running through the city and hiding themselves in homes.

_What is this?_ asked Byakuya. _Why is the army back? Aren't they supposed to be fighting the barbarian army?_ Byakuya turned completely when a soldier threw himself at the feet of the Nobles and arriving Senators.

"Senator! Senator!" screamed the young man.

"What ruckus do you bring in Rome, young soldier?" asked a Senator. "Tell us! What brings the army back so early?!" The senator helped the young man to his feet, making his long beard droop to the dirt.

"Th-th-the Gauls!" sputtered the young man. His blond hair was stuck to his face, partially covered by his helmet. "They're huge, Senator! I've never seen monstrous men running about with no protection, fighting like mad men! They're bound to come, Senator! They'll come and destroy us!"

The Senator was shocked. He turned to his fellow senators and said, "We have a war on our hands, friends. This soldier reports of monstrous men. If what he says is true, then Rome..." He turned back to the soldier, who was wide eyed and shivering in his armor. "Did any of your fellow soldiers lock the gates?"

The soldier looked up and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Senator Yamamoto!" he sobbed.

"Hush, Kira!" said Yamamoto. "You are not the one to blame." He turned from Kira and proposed to his fellow senators, "I suggest the citizens evacuate the city. The priests and virgins shall carry the holy relics and leave for the city of Veii. We shall ask King Kurosaki to house us from the dangers these monsters bring."

"I agree," said one Senator. "What of you all, old men?"

The senators all agreed that Yamamoto's suggestion should be taken.

"I shall take a group of soldiers and make one last stand at the Temple of Juno," said another Senator. His blond hair was at his shoulders, and his thin mouth was pulled into a frown. "I, Shinji Hirako, will lead one last stand against these so called monsters." He pointed to Kira. "You there, bring a few hundred soldiers here, and we'll set up our defense at the Temple. Go on! Do as I say!"

Kira nodded and took off, yelling for his fellow brave soldiers to gather to him.

The citizens clamored about, and the Nobles scoffed at the idea of leaving Rome. Byakuya, too, scoffed, but then he realized that his grandfather was aged. He turned to his grandfather and asked, "Would you like for me to prepare the carriage?" He received a look of pure anger and disappointment.

The grandfather growled, "I shall not leave my home. I have fought in many battles to earn it, and I don't intend on allowing filthy barbarians to touch my belongings with their dirty hands!" With that, the grandfather turned and said, "Come, Byakuya. If your pride is as high as mine, you will not mention evacuation again." He walked away.

Byakuya's heart skipped. _Grandfather is right! I should not toss my pride so easily_, he thought. He followed after his grandfather, passing the city fountain and scrambling people who've heard of the arriving Gaul warriors. He walked until he made it to the door of the Kuchiki home. He looked inside, admiring the riches that decorated the atrium and fresh water pool.

He walked on the freshly swept floor and glided into his room. His bed was against the far wall, accompanied by a small table with a pitcher of water. On the same table, a few roles of papyri were stacked next to a quill pen and ink well.

"Byakuya," came his grandfather's voice.

Byakuya looked to the doorway and saw his grandfather dressed in his finest robes and jewels. "Yes, grandfather," he replied.

"My boy, I want you to dress in your finest clothes, too. We shall wait here for those barbarians and die defending what we've earned," declared the grandfather. His robes were silk red and gold, and he held a staff that was decorated with the symbols of the Gods. "May the Great Jupiter watch over us, boy." He walked to the atrium.

The grandson only blinked. He went to his folded clothing and picked his best robe and hair decor. Then, he slipped off his robes, which pooled around his ankles. He stepped out of the robes and onto the rug he had by his bed. There, he slipped on the white and red robe that was bordered with gold trim. Last, he braided his hair decor, which was a long golden wire with jewels hanging on it, throughout the strands of his hair, making him look like he had jewels growing from his head.

After dressing, Byakuya walked to the doorway of the atrium and leaned against the cement wall. He watched his grandfather sit in his best chair and stare at the doorway. "Grandfather," he said. "What if the Gaul come here and try to kill us?"

"Then I'll take some of them blockheads with me to the Underworld," answered the grandfather. "I'll make Romulus proud of my bravery." He gripped his staff tighter and laid it across his lap; he inhaled the air and said, "I smell the rain coming, Byakuya. I wonder if this means the Gods are on our side in this."

The younger Noble nodded his head. "I shall pray for us," said Byakuya, who turned and left to find the shrine dedicated to their home god. He reached the back hall and made his way to the garden, where fruit trees bore heaps of fruit. Bushes lined the garden, trimmed to the Nobles' liking. Statues of Cupid, Jupiter, Juno, and Pluto were scattered about in their nude forms, looking either down or up. Byakuya touched the elegant hand of Juno as he passed by. Pillars surrounded the garden, providing an elegant feel.

When he arrived toward the end of the garden, Byakuya saw his grandfather's favorite bench sitting across from the family shrine. He sat on the bench and prayed aloud, "Great God of the sky, Jupiter, and most fierce God, Mars, hear my prayer to you." He looked upon the mini statuettes of the gods on the shrine, which had a fresh cup of wine and bowl of grapes at its base. "Please, aid us in this time of chaos. Our soldiers have come home and filled our hearts with fear of our new enemy, the barbaric Gaul.

"They are coming down upon us from the North, and we cannot stop them because our army has allowed them to come upon us. Please, put bravery back into our hearts, so we may continue living in our dearest Rome... Now I call upon you, Romulus. Please, watch over my grandfather. He means only the best and looks to you for everything. Accept his devotion to you and protect him."

After his prayer, Byakuya rose to his feet and bowed to the shrine in respect. Then, he walked to the atrium, where his grandfather still sat. "Grandfather," he said. "Would you like some food? I doubt the Gaul will come until tomorrow. I have high hopes that the Gods will protect us."

The grandfather huffed and answered, "Where are the slaves?" When Byakuya answered that the slaves had run off when they were gone, the grandfather cursed the unfaithful servants. "Alright," he said. "You may do as you wish." He waved his hand for Byakuya to go.

Byakuya only sighed and turned. He went off into the kitchen and gathered some bread and fruit for his grandfather. He looked out the window of the kitchen and noticed that the sun was setting. _Tomorrow_, he thought, _I'm sure those beasts will come down here and trample this great city... I do not doubt that the Gods will help us, but I doubt that they will aid us on time..._ He smoothed some hair out of his face, then he picked up the tray of food he made.

Upon arrival in the atrium, Byakuya announced that he had bread and fruit. "Good," said the grandfather. Byakuya knelt beside his grandfather, so he could eat without moving from his seat. "Do you remember how to use a sword?" he asked to his grandson.

"I do," replied Byakuya.

"Good," said the grandfather. "I want you to take my sword from my room and keep it with you to protect yourself."

"Won't you need it?" asked Byakuya. When his grandfather denied the need, the grandson said, "Thank you, grandfather. I shall use it until I have fallen to my death and gone to Pluto's home." When his grandfather said he was done eating, Byakuya returned the tray to the kitchen and walked to his grandfather's room. There, he took down his grandfather's sword and held it to his chest. "I shall be brave," he said. He walked from his grandfather's room and back to the atrium, where he reported that he would sleep for a few hours.

"Good night, Grandfather. Please get some rest when you can," he said. With that, Byakuya walked to his room and laid the sword under his bed. Then, he laid himself over the cushions of his bed and cuddled with his largest pillow. He blinked and watched the sunlight disappear from the walls; later, he fell asleep.

He dreamed that he was running in a dark void that had no light or ground. He took in a breath, but he couldn't breathe. Byakuya grabbed his throat and heard a scream from afar. Pain enveloped his body, and he felt a warm liquid pouring from gaping holes in his body.

Byakuya sat up and panted. He rubbed aside a stray strand of hair. _It was only a dream... I don't think the Gods are with us. Not even Pluto would tread in that kind of dark_, he thought. He flinched when he heard thunder cracking in the sky and sending the bright lightning to light Rome.

"This must not be good," he whispered. Byakuya grabbed his grandfather's sword and got to his feet. Before he could take step, he heard a pained outcry. "Grandfather!" he cried. Byakuya ran to the atrium and stopped at the doorway when he saw a figure looming over his grandfather's form. Thunder and lightning whipped through the sky, sending the light through the hole in the ceiling. There, Byakuya was able to see the scariest being he had ever seen.

The Gallic figure slid his sword from Byakuya's grandfather's chest and looked about, sniffing the air. His body rippled with muscles. His skin was slathered in red paint and dirt, and his hair was messy with mud and water. Byakuya noticed that the intruder wore no clothing, so his pride hung freely, long and thick.

Byakuya pressed himself against the wall, for he noticed that the intruder had not seen him yet. _Why is there only one here? Aren't there more? _he thought. He bit his tongue when lightning sparked through the sky again, showing the Gaul warriors walking through the streets in masses. He heard screams from women, children, and other Noblemen. _Dear Romulus, why have you allowed these monsters to take my grandfather?_

He quietly gulped and looked back into the atrium; he shivered when he saw that the man was gone. Despite not seeing the brute, Byakuya knew that the being was still in his home. He heard the rattling of precious items being knocked about on the other end of his home. Thus, Byakuya ran to his grandfather's side and knelt down. He wiped away the dirt and blood from his grandfather's face and kissed his forehead.

"Rest easy, Grandfather," said Byakuya. "I shall take one of them with me in your stead." He closed his grandfather's hands about the staff and stood up. He drew his sword and crept into the darkness of the halls. He held up the sword, ready to attack at any moment. He kept himself pressed along the walls as he walked; he made sure to slid down or come off the wall when coming across paintings and vases. He even came off the wall to respect the mural of Romulus fighting Remus.

_Mars, put your spirit in my blade_, Byakuya mentally prayed. He heard a vase get knocked over and shatter, so he crouched and looked about, mentally cursing the wind and rain for putting out the oil lamps around the house. He looked around a corner just as lightning lit the sky, and he saw the brute rifling through their library. Scrolls lay strewn across the floor, and the broken vase lay broken at the bottom of the shelves. _How dare he touch Grandfather's vase?! He won that at the battle of-_ His thoughts were cut short when the lightning flashed again to show the brute slipping his sword out.

Byakuya took in short breaths, trying to stay concealed. With a purse of his lips and a clutch of the hilt, he stepped around the corner and held up his sword at the intruder's back. In his most firm Latin, Byakuya spoke, "Drop your weapon and turn around." He grit his teeth when the brute ignored him and continued to rifle through the scrolls. "There is nothing for you here," Byakuya said in a louder tone. "I must ask you to leave, or I shall be forced to use my blade."

On that last sentence, the brute turned around. Lightning revealed the long scar on his face and the devilish grin. The Gallic warrior spoke in a different language, so Byakuya couldn't understand him. When the brute laughed, Byakuya thought he was mocking him in the foreign tongue. The other's voice was deep and rough, and his laugh was loud and filled with an evil Byakuya couldn't understand.

"Stop your laughing and leave this house!" demanded Byakuya. He raised his sword and pointed it at the brute's face. Though, he took caution in how close he got, for Byakuya didn't know how the Gaul fought. On that note, a sliver of fear entered his heart, making him shiver.

The brute stopped laughing and looked at the sword. As quick as a fly, the Gallic warrior slashed at Byakuya's sword with his own. "Rah! Hurgh!" he grunted as he swung his sword.

Byakuya brought up his sword repeatedly and moved backwards as he deflected the brute's slashes. After hitting an attack away, he stood his ground and went on offense. He slashed and stabbed at the brute's torso, hips, legs, and neck, hoping to put a little scratch to scare the big monster. He saw the brute moving to hit him with a powerful stroke, so he slashed in the direction he felt the other would take. As a result, they locked blades; the Noble's arms shook as the blades creaked. The muscles in his arms were tightening and starting to hurt from the amount of pressure.

_I'll admit it_, thought Byakuya. _This barbarian is bigger than me and much stronger...but I won't give in like this. _He brought his arm back to exert enough power to slice the man's head off, but his attack was blocked and his arm was grabbed. His eyes widened when he heard the barbarian cackle and squeeze his wrist. The bones protested at the pressure, but the Noble dared not to let go of his weapon.

The other spoke in a haughty manner and kneed Byakuya in the gut. He laughed.

"Gah!" coughed the Noble. Before he could recover, he was kneed again and again until he dropped his sword in exhaustion. He held onto his gut and panted; tears were in his eyes and creeping at the edges to fall. He looked up and was slapped to the ground.

_I never thought I'd have to do this_, he mentally said. Byakuya rolled away from a strike and got to his feet. From there, he darted toward the garden. His hair sparkled as it billowed behind him like a cloak. _There's a back door there. If I can reach it, then I can reach the back pantry where my spear is. Long distance fighting should come in my favor._ Byakuya panted harshly; his lungs were burning and his heart was hurting from beating against his ribs.

"Hregh!" yelped Byakuya as he felt a burning blade slice at his ribs. He managed to make his way to the garden, where he tripped and fell in the wet grass. He looked over his shoulder and saw the intruder walking toward him with dark eyes and a large grin. His eyes were as wide as could be as he crawled backward. He bumped into Juno's statue, so he grasped her legs like a child would its mother. "Lovely Juno, keep him away from me," he said to the statue. Tears came to his eyes as he pressed his forehead to Juno's leg.

He heard the song of metal, so Byakuya rolled away from Juno's statue, witnessing her being cut in half. The top half of the statue shattered and spread across the garden. His ribs burned from being touched by cloth and rain as he moved back.

"Hahahahahaha!" laughed the large man. "So scared is the little Roman scum." He chuckled as he moved forward.

Byakuya felt his heart stop. "You can speak Latin," he said dumbly as he continued to move away.

"Of course I can," said the large male. "Who do ya think negotiates with your cry baby generals? Hah! I saw their souls leave through their eyes before I cut 'em down." He twirled his sword in his hand and made a motion to stab down.

The Noble rolled away and crouched on his feet. Then, he took off. He sprinted for the back door, but his route was cut off by the large brute appearing in front of him. "Stay away!" yelled Byakuya. He grabbed a nearby vase and hurled it at the barbarian, giving himself a few seconds head start to toward his room. He was able to get there first, so he ran in his room and threw aside his robes; he pulled a dagger from the remaining pile and unsheathed it. The knife was decorated with lightning bolts, and the blade itself was a sharp steel.

"So ya came in here for a stupid little knife," came the barbarians voice.

Byakuya turned and backed away toward his bed, bumping into its ledge. He held out the knife and said, "I won't go down so dishonorably. If I go to the Underworld, I shall try to take you with me, so Pluto may put you in your place."

The man laughed and mocked, "Juno this, Pluto that... You really are somethin', ya Roman scum."

"I'll make you take those words back," growled Byakuya. "No one is to mock the Gods in my presence." He slashed outward, only to be avoided, punched in the gut, and shoved away. He landed on his bed, knife still in hand.

"Tch!" growled the barbarian. "If that Juno or whatever really cared for a nobody like you, then why didn't she come save you... From what I remember, ya cried at her feet, and I cut her in half." He tossed his sword to the side. "I don't need this to kill ya. I'll just choke you until ya turn blue."

Byakuya grimaced. "A nobody?! I am Byakuya Kuchiki, a Roman aristocrat," he said. "I will not let you insult me or the Gods any longer!" He slashed with his knife, grazing the big brute's pectoral in a clean line. He froze, though, for the barbarian only stood there and took the attack without flinching or crying out.

"Ya just don't get it, do ya?" asked the barbarian. "Well, since you were so nice to tell me your name, Byakuya, I'll let you know mine, so you can tell that old geezer I killed who sent ya with 'im." The barbarian grabbed at Byakuya's knife wrist and slammed it against the wall, making the Noble drop the knife, which slid between the gap of the bed and wall. "I am Kenpachi Zaraki."

The blood from Kenpachi's pectoral slid down his chest and dripped down his thighs and penis. The blood also dripped down on Byakuya's soaked robe. "Any last words, Byakuya Kuchiki?" growled Kenpachi as he held the Noble's wrists in one hand and used his other to creep toward Byakuya's neck.

The Noble Roman turned his head to the side.

"So be it," said Kenpachi. He gripped Byakuya's throat and squeezed tightly.

With a grit of his teeth, Byakuya pressed his head into the pillows, trying to get away from the hand that wrapped completely around his neck. His mouth opened and gasped for the thinning air. His lungs started to burn, and his heart beat much faster than before. He started to buck his hips and tried to kick at Kenpachi's form, which was laid between his legs. His arms struggled in Kenpachi's grasp.

_So this is how I am to die_, he thought. _In the hands of a brute... Pluto, receive me with open arms._ Byakuya's vision started to fade, and his breath was nearly gone. He gave one last final struggle before he felt his throat open up. He took in a deep breath of air, and he slouched against the pillows. He looked up at his assassin and noticed an odd look on Kenpachi's face. Before he could ask a question, Byakuya shivered at the cold breeze that wafted over his chest.

His eyes looked down at himself, and he saw that the top half of his robe was ripped open. A large finger passed over his cold, erect nipple, making him flush in embarrassment. _Does he wish to humiliate me before my death?_ he thought. _How vulgar..._ He bit his lip when the large finger rubbed little circles around his nipple.

"What are you doing?" asked Byakuya. As an answer, his hips were gripped by a strong hand and pressured on Kenpachi's own hips. The Roman Noble felt skin touching him, so he realized that his undergarments were stripped from him. A cold breeze slipped between their hips and kissed Byakuya's bottom and thighs. Then, he felt a sinful part of his enemy rubbing against him.

Kenpachi still had Byakuya's arms in his hand, so he took his time in caressing the Roman's body. He laid feather touches up Byakuya's abdomen and traced Baykuya's bruised throat. Then, his hand slid smoothly across the plain of the Roman's cheek. Byakuya's hair was splayed out amongst the pillow like a large fan, and the jewels sparkled in the light of the rain. The Gaul laid his hand flat on Byakuya's stomach and dragged downward, pulling the rest of the robe off and onto the bed.

The Noble was frozen and tired. _What is he planning to do? Surely he doesn't intend to do sinful things to me_, he thought. Byakuya hissed when the Gaul cupped his genitals and massaged them, making him grow erect. To him, Kenpachi's fingers and palm were rough; he could tell that the warrior had fought his entire life to get the skill he had now. His heart nearly jumped from his chest when he felt the other's dick near his bottom. He could only lay there with his legs spread as Kenpachi traced his bottom with his dick, spreading precum around the hole and crack.

Disgust came to Byakuya's mind. _How-how vile! He can't possibly-_ His thoughts were cut short when he felt a blunt force at his hole.

"No!" cried Byakuya. "Please! I beg of you! Don't-" His head turned to the side from a powerful slap to his face. His cheek stung and throbbed. Tears came to his eyes as he felt the other's cock pressing into him and making pain bloom between his legs. He felt Kenpachi drape his body over his and push his right leg to his chest.

_Dear Jupiter, help me_, Byakuya pleaded. He screamed when Kenpachi forced himself inside.

"AAAAHHHH!" he yelled out. He felt the tear in his skin and the burn searing through his hips. "You bastard!" cursed Byakuya. He tried to use his free leg to push Kenpachi off, but he couldn't do much with little room to move. Tears poured heavily, and his heart beat wildly. He felt the other's dick reaching into him and spreading him apart.

Kenpachi didn't bother to listen to Byakuya's cries anymore. He just pulled out until the tip was left inside, then he buried himself in one deep thrust. "Mmmmm," he groaned. "You feel really good." He thrust again and again until he had a steady rhythm.

"Ah...hah, ah, No! Ah!" Byakuya moaned. He felt his entire spine tingle in delight when Kenpachi thrust in a particular angle. When Kenpachi thrust and hit that spot again, Byakuya couldn't help but moan sweetly. "Oh! Ah, ah...Ah, Hah!" After a few more thrusts, Byakuya thrust back onto Kenpachi. He felt his chest tighten when he realized what he had done.

"Oh...so the Roman bitch likes my dick, huh?" asked Kenpachi. He gripped the Noble's hips and pulled out, only to bury himself while simultaneously pressing Byakuya onto him. He ground himself into Byakuya and said, "How much do ya want it?"

Byakuya stared at Kenpachi, shocked and horrified at the question. _I don't want it, you stupid oaf!_ he screamed. _If you left now, I would feel much better. Oh the shame on my family, my honor, my pride, and my body_. He turned his head away and closed his eyes. He didn't want to answer the question. Moans left his mouth when Kenpachi teased his nipples and continued to grind into him. _I will not beg, nor will I cry out in opposition. I have already lost._

"I take it ya don't want t' say 'yeah,'" said Kenpachi. He pulled out and forced Byakuya on his stomach, then he pulled the other's hips up. He spread the Noble's ass cheeks and thrust himself inside. He grinned devilishly at the Roman's pained outcry. "That's it. Scream, ya little bitch!" Kenpachi howled in delight.

The Noble's legs were spread to point where he felt the bed rubbing against his erection. He had to used Kenpachi's grip as leverage to keep himself from smashing into the wooden post of his bed. His hair spread across his back and hung over his shoulders. The jewels in his hair clinked together, playing a melody. "Hah! Ah!" he screamed as he felt the other's hips slapping his own in painful thrusts. His thighs were soaked with his blood, and his back was smeared in blood from his wound.

"Hah! Ya squeezin' me good," moaned Kenpachi. "Oh yeah. Keep that up..." He thrust his hips and snapped them extra hard, making Byakuya moan out and arch into the sweet thrusts.

Byakuya had no clue what Kenpachi was talking about. Every time Kenpachi would thrust particularly hard, his sweet spot would burn with delight and slither its way up his back, then he'd tighten up as he shivered. "Ah, hah, ah...Nyah...AH! AH!" the Noble moaned. The sound of seeping blood and slapping skin increased; Byakuya noticed this and knew that Kenpachi was near his end.

_Will he leave me alone if I just allow him to finish? _Byakuya asked himself. _Will he be satisfied with humiliating me?_ With those questions in mind, he thrust back onto Kenpachi and tightened his core muscles, flexing them to bang his hips on Kenpachi's cock. After seating himself forcefully, Byakuya came, spreading his fluids on his bed and slumping onto the pillows. He buried his tear stained face in the pillows and tiredly thrust back to finish off the Gaul.

After a few thrusts, Kenpachi finished. He didn't pull out until he felt he had completely emptied inside the Roman.

Byakuya whimpered as Kenpachi pulled himself free. Pain overtook him, paralyzing his legs and body. Then, he felt a burn in his hole, so he clenched his teeth to keep himself from crying out in pain. He didn't dare to look back at the barbarian.

Kenpachi released his hold on Byakuya's arms and got to his feet.

The Noble brought his arms down to himself and clawed at the bed. _Disgusting... So disgusting_, he thought. _If he doesn't kill me now, I'll just take my own life._ Byakuya flinched when he felt cloth being pulled up his back to cover him. He looked back and saw Kenpachi draping one of his silk robes over him.

"Get up," said Kenpachi.

With a pained grunt, the Roman pushed himself up to a sitting position. He hung his head in utter shame, unwilling to look at the one who took everything from him. _He took my grandfather, my faith, my pride, my honor, and my chastity_, he thought. _I guess dying in one of my robes would be the kindest way of killing me_. Byakuya forced himself to look up into whom he thought was the devil's eyes. Instead of being greeted with a sword slice or slap, Byakuya's cheek was rubbed gently.

"I will take you as my prize," said Kenpachi. "You are to stay in my tent in camp, pleasure me when I demand it, and cook for me." No emotion was laced in the declaration. "If ya can fight and fuck like crazy, then ya can walk. Now get up and follow me." Kenpachi turned and walked out of the room, his own black hair sprinkled about in long strands.

Byakuya looked down and forced himself up. His legs and hips burned and threatened to drop him. He tightened his grip on his robe and slowly walked out the door, the atrium, and the home. He looked back and saw his grandfather's still body. _Forgive me, Grandfather, for I have shamed you... _In the rising sunlight, Byakuya was greeted with Kenpachi yelling for him to hurry. Thus, the Roman did his best to walk as fast as possible, only to be behind Kenpachi by a few steps.

"Wha?" came a voice. "Ya got yourself a woman?!"

Kenpachi looked at Ikkaku, who was holding up a spear on his shoulder. Ikkaku was strongly built but shorter than Kenpachi. His head was shaved, and he had red paint on his eyes and chest.

"I didn't think ya'd get one," said Ikkaku. "Yachiru's gonna have a fit."

Byakuya didn't understand a word the other barbarian was saying to Kenpachi, but he knew that the conversation was amusing due to Kenpachi's laughter and shake of his head. He saw the other barbarians's eyes pop open for a moment and then look at him. He glared at the bald one, who came up to him and turned his head about. _Must I be touched?_

Ikkaku looked at Kenpachi and said, "Ya sure? This is a guy? But he looks like a woman!"

Kenpachi chuckled and replied, "Surprised me, too. When he had a sword out, though, I knew that the household 'she' was a 'he.' No woman can fight."

"What ya takin' him for?" asked Ikkaku. "Why not somthin' from his home?"

With a grin, Kenpachi replied, "Because he sings like a mermaid when I fuck 'im." When Ikkaku's face paled, the larger male laughed and continued his trek toward the camp.

Byakuya slipped his face from Ikkaku's hand and followed after Kenpachi. _I can't help but feel he's speaking lewd things_, he thought. He looked about and saw Rome's great buildings being destroyed. He saw dead bodies strewn throughout the street. Tears came to his eyes when he saw children and women piled carelessly with the men. Their bodies were bloody from stab wounds and slices. His heart and lung pumped life painfully through him. He wiped his tears and hurried to catch up with Kenpachi.

After an hour, Byakuya and Kenpachi made it out of Rome and into the Gaul camp. The Roman followed Kenpachi into the biggest tent of the camp. Inside was only a pile of furs, weaponry, and jugs of wine and ale.

"We're by the river," said Kenpachi. "Clean yourself up and come back here. I'm going back to help my soldiers. When I get back by nightfall, I'll be expecting a meal." With that, Kenpachi left.

The Roman fell to his knees and stared blankly at the closed tent flaps. He bit his lip and allowed the tears to flow freely from his eyes. He covered his face with his silk robe and had the fabric soak up his tears. After a few minutes of crying and reasoning on suicide, Byakuya just sighed and got to his feet. He walked out of the tent and went by the river he knew Kenpachi was talking about. There, he stripped and submerged himself in the water; he scrubbed his skin with his fingernails and cleaned his hair thoroughly. He flinched when cleaning his bottom and wound; his fingers seemed to make the parts throb in recalled pain.

He didn't want any trace of Kenpachi on his skin. Then, he sat on a nearby rock, where he combed his hair with his fingers and rebraided the jewels in his hair. Then, he appropriately draped the robe around his frame. Finally, he walked back to the tent and observed the surroundings. "He lives like a beast," he said to himself. "I might as well make the best of it." He organized the furs and weapons, taking care not cut himself.

Byakuya looked toward the tent flaps when he heard a high pitch squeal and yell. He went to the flaps and opened them, seeing a young girl with pink hair dragging a deer carcass through the camp.

"Kenny!" yelled the girl.

"Kenny?" whispered Byakuya to himself. "Does she mean Kenpachi?" Despite the Gallic tongue, the Roman knew the girl was calling for Kenpachi. He didn't have to go out and help the girl, for the child raised the carcass on her shoulder and waltzed up to the tent and slammed the deer on the ground. Byakuya backed up as the child entered the tent.

When the girl spoke, her voice was soft, but her accent was rough. Byakuya tilted his head and said, "I don't speak your native tongue."

The girl blinked then said, "Oh! You speak Latin!" She smiled. "Wait! Who're you, and why're you in Kenny's tent?! Are you trying to marry him?! You older women should know that Kenny isn't easy to woo!"

The Noble raised a brow, then he knelt to her level. "Young child," he said. "I am no woman. My name is Byakuya, and I have been brought here to care for Kenpachi's other needs that don't involve warfare. May I ask who you are."

The girl's eyes glittered as she walked around Byakuya. She stopped in front of him, a finger on her chin. Then, she put her hands behind her back with a smile on her face. "My name is Yachiru!...You're a man?! But you're so pretty!" she said. "I like your hair and your hair sparklies."

Byakuya smiled. _This child... She is so different from Kenpachi. Her voice is rough, but she speaks Latin so well. I'll assume Kenpachi has taught her well_, he thought. _Such spirit. Why, I haven't seen this much spirit since my visit to my relatives' home. Oh how the children smiled so sweetly. Dearest cousin Rukia, I hope you are safe..._

"Did you hunt that deer all on your own?" asked Byakuya. His heart lifted as the young girl nodded her head. He smiled; he noticed that the child was dirty and thin. "You are a very strong girl."

Yachiru nodded and said, "I'm going to be strong like Kenny, so I can help protect our tribe from outsiders when he's in battle." She gave a strong face of determination. "First, I have to cook Kenny's food." She turned, but Byakuya called her name. She looked at him.

"Won't you like a bath first?" asked Byakuya. "Then, I could cook for you and Kenpachi... How does that sound?" He gave a soft smile; his heart was always weak for children.

The pink girl nodded and took off from within the tent. Byakuya followed after her. At the river, the Noble helped the young girl bathe, then he combed her hair, making the pink strands shine. Before Yachiru could go, Byakuya stopped her. He unbraided the jewels from his hair and braided them in Yachiru's hair.

"There, now you look so beautiful," said Byakuya with a smile. He watched the young girl twirl about and prance like an elegant deer. After Yachiru was done playing, Byakuya walked her back to the tent, where he planned to gut, strip, and cook the deer. He took a knife from the tent and knelt by the carcass, where he did as planned. Yachiru watched him carefully, learning how to gut animals properly.

"Yachiru," said Byakuya, "what does Kenpachi like to eat?"

Yachiru shrugged. "He eats a lot of things," she replied. "He even ate raw meat when he couldn't start a fire." She giggled and continued, "I think roasting it over a fire will be okay. That's what I always do." She fingered a jewel in her hair and sat next to Byakuya. "I think you're nice, nicer than those ladies that tried to marry Kenny. They're so annoying with their womanish talk." She crossed her arms.

Byakuya chuckled. "Don't worry," he said. "I won't chatter you ear off." With that, Byakuya discarded the innards and started to cook the meat on a cooking tool, which Yachiru provided for him. He didn't know much about cooking, even though he offered to cook for the young girl, so he did ask Yachiru for some pointers. Yachiru ran back and forth between other tents and Byakuya, bringing herbs and spices to make the food taste good. When the job was done, Byakuya and Yachiru were able to rest in the tent, while the food cooled off in its place.

"Then, Kenny smashed the big monster's head," said Yachiru. She was imitating Kenpachi smashing a monster. "The monster didn't stand a chance! After he killed the monster, Kenny helped me down from that big tree that I climbed." She grasped at the air. "I was so happy," she continued. "Then, Kenny let me travel with him around our country. He met the people North of here, and they welcomed us, especially when Kenny beat the leader with his bare hands! Kenny is so great, Byakuya. You'll like it with us." She sat in front of Byakuya and put his hand on her hair.

The Noble chuckled and combed her hair with his fingers. He made multiple braids in Yachiru's hair, then he intertwined the jewels in the braids. _I believe she is more of a girl than she thinks_, though Byakuya. He looked about and noticed that the sun was setting based on the increased shading of the tent's interior. He yawned.

"Are you tired?" asked Yachiru. She yawned, too, as she added, "I'm tired, too. Can we take a nap?" When Byakuya nodded, Yachiru pulled him to the blankets and furs. She draped one of the furs over them and cuddled by Byakuya's belly.

Byakuya gently wrapped an arm around Yachiru. _This child accepted me; I think if I were a woman, I wouldn't have been accepted so easily. She has such a wonderful heart_, he thought. After those thoughts, Byakuya fell asleep, cushioning his head on his left arm. He didn't dream, but he did feel the constant turns and cuddles from Yachiru. He didn't mind the movement at all. In fact, he felt his heart warming up toward the child more than it should. His comfort didn't last, though, for he felt himself get nudged.

He groaned and opened his eyes, noticing that night had fallen. He looked over his shoulder and saw the dark eyes. "Kenpachi," he said.

"Get up," said Kenpachi. "I'm hungry." No other words were uttered.

Yachiru popped up from under the furs and yelled, "Kenny!" She tripped as she tried to get up, but she still got to her feet and attached herself to Kenpachi's leg. "Kenny, you smell funny," she said. "You should go take a bath before you eat. Oh! Byakuya made food earlier! We covered it, so no one could eat it. Oh! And he put the pretty sparkly jewels in my hair. See? Doesn't it look pretty?"

Kenpachi looked down, barely seeing the young girl from the firelight outside. He replied in his Gallic tongue, making the girl let go of his leg and look down. Then, he grabbed a large jug of ale and walked out of the tent.

Byakuya sat up and saw the sad look in Yachiru's eyes. "Yachiru," he said. "What's the matter?" He beckoned her over and held her as she still stared down.

"Kenny said my hair looks weird," she said. She put her forehead against Byakuya's chest.

Anger bloomed in Byakuya's chest. "How dare he?" he said. "What brute would say such a thing to a young child?" He set Yachiru on the furs and mended, "Well, I don't care what he thinks about your hair. I think your hair looks wonderful." He smiled when Yachiru attached herself to his neck. He held her and rubbed her back. "I shall have a talk with him about this," he told Yachiru. "He should know better."

Yachiru didn't let go of the Roman's neck as he got to his feet. Both made their way outside of the tent and saw Kenpachi laughing and talking with the other men. They were drinking heartily and eating the meat Byakuya prepared. "Do you want to eat?" asked Byakuya to the Yachiru. The young girl nodded. He set her down, and she went by the fire, where she snatched some meat and avoided a swatting by some of the men. Byakuya was horrified by their treatment of her.

The young girl ran behind Byakuya and chewed on her deer meat as some of the men yelled slander at her. Byakuya crossed his arms and glared at the men yelling at the young child. He narrowed his eyes when some of the men pointed at him and whistled, gesturing for him to come over.

_Pigs_, Byakuya mentally scolded. _Do I look like a woman that much?_ His glare softened when Kenpachi looked at him with angry eyes of his own.

"Get back in the tent!" growled Kenpachi. "Women don't belong outside of the home, only to cook and wash!"

Byakuya's eyes widened. "How dare you call me a woman?" he replied. His gaze rose as Kenpachi got to his feet and walked to him.

"I said t' get back in the tent," snarled Kenpachi.

"Kenny," said Yachiru. She came from behind Byakuya and continued, "Those men almost hit me."

"Then don't get too close to the fire," scolded Kenpachi. "You go in the tent as well." He watched Yachiru sniffle and run into the tent.

Byakuya had enough. "Kenpachi, I demand an explanation for you treating her in such an ill manner," he said. He didn't manage to say anymore, for Kenpachi smacked him to the ground. He put a hand to his stinging cheek and looked up at the big brute. He rose to his feet and slapped Kenpachi back. His hand throbbed from impacting with the other's strong jaw. "You should be ashamed of yourself. Yelling at a child and hitting others. I will not stand you harming me or Yachiru so long as I am able," he said.

Kenpachi felt his lip and saw a bit of blood. He chuckled. "Little Roman bitch," he growled as he grabbed Byakuya by his hair. He dragged him back to the tent and tossed him on furs, barely missing Yachiru. He growled his displeasure at Byakuya, threatening his life, which Byakuya yelled that he would accept. The large Gallic man only slapped him again.

Yachiru hugged Byakuya and screamed at Kenpachi in her Gallic tongue. In response, Kenpachi made a harsh statement back. Yachiru held onto Byakuya tighter and yelled out again. Kenpachi just made a threatening gesture at the girl and yelled in his native tongue. The young girl dropped her head and made her way out of the tent.

The Roman turned his head away from Kenpachi. _Damn brute_, he cursed.

"Take off your robe," commanded Kenpachi. "I want you to pleasure me."

Byakuya didn't bother to reply, nor did he bother to remove his clothes. Predicting the larger man's move, Byakuya brought up an arm, blocking Kenpachi's attacking hand. From there, Byakuya tackled Kenpachi to the ground and landed punches on the other's cheek. His advantage didn't last long, for he was rolled over and punched back.

"Ra!" yelled Byakuya as he kneed Kenpachi continuously and gained the upper hand again. "How dare you?!" he bellowed. "What kind of man disrespects a child and beats up another?"

Kenpachi sat up, dropping Byakuya on his back and grabbed his arms. "What kind of man you ask," answered Kenpachi. "Only the strongest men survive in this world. I am one of the strongest men, and I won't let a bitch's opinion or a child's emotions slow me down." He ripped Byakuya's robe off of his body and dragged the Roman to the bedding.

"If I am what you say," growled Byakuya, "then what is the point in me being here? I am no woman, nor am I your personal whore. Why didn't you kill me and allow me to rest in peace with my Grandfather? You took everything from me! Why keep me here if I have nothing else to give you?!" Tears came to his eyes, so he closed them and looked away from Kenpachi's disapproving gaze.

The bigger man huffed and grabbed Byakuya's chin, turning the Roman's face to his. "I took ya," he said, "'cause you're...beautiful..." He drifted from the word. "I ain't gonna shower ya with prissy words, so ya better appreciate the one I gave ya now." He got to his knees and ushered Byakuya to the bedding, making him comfortable.

_I'm beautiful..._ thought Byakuya. He blushed and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes. He gently touched Kenpachi's face.

"You think I'm beautiful?" he asked. "But... what about-"

"What?" interrupted Kenpachi. "Aren't ya satisfied now? I told ya why you're here." The larger man hushed the Roman from saying anymore. He made his way to Byakuya's neck and kissed at the bruise he left. With every kiss, he said a word of the following: "Don't ever make me have to hurt you again."

"You're beautiful, and I feel that ya belong with me..."said the larger man. "That's the only reason I need."

Byakuya's chest filled with a strange warmth. He bravely asked, "Will you please be nicer to Yachiru?... She's such a sweet girl." His lips were kissed to hush him, and he tasted the deer meat he cook earlier and a bit of ale. He still got an affirmative from Kenpachi. A gasp left his lips as he felt himself being touched by rough hands. He moaned out as the larger man stroked his pride and kissed his neck and chest.

Deciding to be daring, the Roman ran his hands over Kenpachi's chest and shoulders, memorizing the scars and boundaries of muscles. He traced a large scar on Kenpachi's chest all the way down to his hip as he moaned and thrust into Kenpachi's hand. There, Byakuya teased at Kenpachi's pride with his fingertips, making the large man groan. He ran his palm over the smooth skin and traced the length with his forefinger. Then, his fingers slowly closed around Kenpachi and started to stroke in a gentle manner.

"Ha," breathed the Roman as he felt Kenpachi's warm mouth envelope his right nipple. The other's tongue flicked at his nipple, making him press his chest up for more. His legs spread more, while one leg curved around Kenpachi's thigh. He gripped Kenpachi's length and stroked harder, making the larger man pant and moan in delight.

"Ah, hah... Fuck," moaned Kenpachi. He thrust gently into Byakuya's hand, smearing his precum throughout the Roman's palm and thighs. His fingers slipped from Byakuya's length and traveled to the scrotum. His lip twitched.

Byakuya's hand was removed from Kenpachi's warm pride, and his own pride was being neglected. He looked at Kenpachi and watched him travel between his legs. He threw his head back harshly against the bedding as Kenpachi's warm mouth took in his pride. His balls were being squeezed and massaged.

"Ah...Nnah," he breathed. He put his hands in Kenpachi's hair and gripped the strands as the larger man sucked on him. Shivers ran up his skin as he felt a tongue slip under his erection and lick at the tip. He looked down and bit his lip at the sight of Kenpachi sucking his length and rubbing his thighs. "Mmmmm...Ah!"

Kenpachi slipped off of Byakuya and said, "Get on your hands and knees."

The Roman didn't protest. He turned on his hands and knees. He looked over his shoulder and watched the larger man bury his face between his cheeks. "Wh-ah!" he gasped. He felt the other's tongue trace his hole and slither inside. His eyes widened when he felt the tongue delve deep inside of him. The nerves around his hole buzzed, causing Byakuya to moan out, "Oh! Ah!...Mmmmm..."

The Gallic man nipped at the hole and slipped his tongue in and out of it. His tongue slipped over the freshly closed tears in the skin, apologizing for his earlier brutality. He slipped three fingers in his mouth and soaked them thoroughly. With one hand, he gripped one of Roman's cheeks and held it away from the little hole, and with the other, he slipped a finger inside of Byakuya.

Feeling that the Roman was ready, Kenpachi shoved another finger in. He prodded and spread his fingers, cracking the layer of dry blood on Byakuya's wounds. The long fingers kept spreading and diving until his knuckles touched the Roman's ass cheeks.

Byakuya, on the other hand, was biting his lip to keep from muttering painful gasps. His body rocked in sync with Kenpachi's fingers. He felt the fingers hook inside of him, causing a tsunami of pleasure to run through his body. He let his mouth fall open to moan as he pushed back on the fingers to hook again. He was granted his wish, so he moaned louder.

With a grin, Kenpachi fit his third finger inside and brutally pressed down on the pleasure spot inside of Byakuya. He heard a symphony of moans and breathy groans. His eyes watched his fingers meet Byakuya's thrusts. A thin coat of blood covered his knuckles and fingers, and the hole itself seemed to make a squishy sucking sound as his fingers entered the hole. With one last press to Byakuya's sweet spot, he pulled his fingers free and spread the other's knees more.

The Roman grasped a clump of fur and brought it to his chest to hold. He felt Kenpachi's large hips entering between his legs, so he spread himself wider. Without a warning call, Byakuya felt his hole get entered and stretched. His mouth hung open in a gasp and pain. He rested his head on the furs as Kenpachi stood still.

"Do you want me t' fuck ya or make love t' ya?" asked Kenpachi. His rough hands glided over Byakuya's smooth hips.

_Did he really ask such a question? What's the difference?_ he thought. He recalled being fucked earlier, so he threw that option aside.

"Make love to me, Kenpachi," answered the Roman. He looked back over his shoulder. His eyes fluttered as Kenpachi slowly pulled away and thrust back in, rocking his body gently forward and backward. The familiar pain was there, but the movement was gentle enough to subside the pain. He felt his hair get moved aside, then he felt every memorized muscle of Kenpachi's torso touch his back. A pair of lips attached themselves to his throat as hips gently pulled out and thrust in. His chest and dick grazed the furs beneath him. An arm held onto his hip as another rest near his own arms.

"Ah," he sang. The Roman felt the rocking increase. His chest slid back and forth across the fur, tickling his nipples. Kenpachi's breath showered his neck, and Kenpachi's erection eased itself into him, making his hole squish in delight. His eyes lidded as lewd slurs came from Kenpachi's mouth.

"You feel so good, Byakuya," moaned Kenpachi. "Mmmm... You tasted so good, too. Hah..." He brought his hips far out and snapped them forward, burying himself hastily and earning a delighted outcry. "Keep makin' them sounds, baby."

Byakuya felt his sweet spot get abused by Kenpachi's length. "Right there," he hinted in a moan as Kenpachi abused his spot again. He arched his back when he was granted the sweet pleasure. "Yes! AH!" he screamed as his sweet spot was abused ferociously. He felt a breeze hit his back, so he looked over his shoulder and saw Kenpachi's dark eyes. His heart jumped.

Kenpachi grabbed Byakuya's hips with both hands and thrust his erection inside of his lover. He spread his own legs and dug his fingers into the other's skin. He slammed himself inside of Byakuya. He watched his dick reappear and disappear repeatedly within the full cheeks of Byakuya's bottom. The Roman's ass seemed to be swallowing him as if it were a mouth on its own. He groaned when Byakuya tightened around him.

The Roman reached between his legs and started to stroke himself. His fingers prodded the tip and roughly squeezed. The relieving pressure on his sweet spot combined with the pleasure on his dick made him scream out as he came. His fluids dripped from him in sticky ropes, making him soften and rest against the furs. His body rocked for a few minutes, still whimpering and moaning as he sweet spot was constantly abused. When a grunt was heard and warm fluid filled him, Byakuya knew Kenpachi was done. He felt the other's cum leaking from the union of them and slipping down his thighs in ticklish warm drops.

The Gallic man pulled out slowly and lowered Byakuya's hips to the furs, rubbing at the hip bones and spine.

"You are mine...forever," said Kenpachi. "If I catch you with another man, I will go mad..."

The Noble lazily looked at Kenpachi. _As if I could ever escape you, you brute_, he thought.

**The End**

**Author's Note: **

**Yup... There it is... You likey? Si or no?**


End file.
